When men shatter
by 8th pirate king
Summary: Don't have a summary yet.


Fixing Pain

Prologue

Sometimes i love life.

At times there were no words that could describe how kind and generous it could be,or how easily it brought smiles to my face and warmed my heart making me feel like a child again.

There were no words to explain the comfort it brought upon me when i had given up on it.

It was in those times that i never wanted to die and wished that i would never leave its warm embrace. In those times it was a true friend ,one who had been with me from the beginning and would stay with me till the end.

It was a friend who knew my darkest secrets and my greatest achievements,my fears and my desires,my hopes and my dreams. It was a friend that would never leave me alone to the monster that was my mind.

It taught me how to appreciate and love,how to forgive and how to be happy. It was a teacher that was patient and understanding waiting for me to learn at my pace.

It was a parent that gave me knowledge and skills that were necessary for my future.

And in those times i loved life.

Then there were times were i wished to tear the world asunder.

When i wished to see it fall and bleed at my feet,choking on its blood while regretting all the pain that it has brought upon me. All the sweet lies and hopes it had whispered into my ears making me believe them with all my soul only to stomp them into oblivion once i tried to reach them.

I wished to see it scream in agony as i slowly tore it apart bit by bit. I wished to see it feel the pain that it brought upon me by taking those that were close to my heart.

Like a demon i wished to take away all it held dear,for it had taken to much from me and what it had given came at to high of a price.

Today was such a day.

I looked upon my home watching as the red flames devoured my house as the grey smoke rode into the air uncaring of what it had brought upon me. I stood there in shock unmoving waiting to wake up and realize it was a dream,because that how it felt right now like a dream.

My mind was detached from situation as if viewing it from the lens of a telescope. The sound of the sirens heading over and the scent of smoke rising in the air tried desperately to tug me back into reality to little succes. I still stood there unwilling to accept what was happening infront of me. Unwilling to acknowledge that the scream i had heard had belonged to my wife.

I felt anger...anger at my myself for being so detached and aloof,for standing there like an idiot while my house burnt down. I felt anger because in some deep crevice at the back of my mind i could here a voice laughing in glee at the horrific scene happening before my eyes.

Then in an instant i was smashed back into reality by the voice of my little angel screaming for help. My child...she's still alive.

My mind seemed to stutter as it processed this part of disappointed at this fact while majority of it cheered in joy.

My body began running towards the house faster then i had ever had before. Past the lawn with its green grass flowing in the breeze unaffected by the fire. Up the concrete stairs and slamming the wooden door open before continuing in my mad dash,the sign on the door clattering to the floor.

I was greeted to the site of the flames continuously devouring the living room and all rooms on the first floor.

I rushed into the kitchen where the flames were still low and were having a hard time spreading on the marble surfaces. I stopping only briefly to locate the panicked and terrified voice of my daughter.

Upstairs ...she was upstairs.

I rushed to the stairway which was beginning to burn up. leaping over the newborn flames at the base the stairs i ran up while trying to keep away from the scorching hot flames that were growing rapidly.

Upstairs had yet to be attacked by the flames something i was grateful for.I rushed through the corridor until i arrived at the last door. Opening the door i was greeted to the sight of my crying child. She was sobbing and confused,in too much of a shock to act .

When she saw me she quickly got up and ran to me. Launching herself at me she began to sob into my suit.

I wished to comfort her but now was not the time. The smoke was filling up the house quickly. We couldn't take the windows as there was no way to climb down safely.

The staircase our only way of getting out was a raging inferno. The smoke was starting to fill our my daughter started coughing violently ,the smoke had triggered an asthma attack.

I picked her up and carried her in bridal position,before charging foolishly into the fire. My suit pants and coat tale caught fire. My legs seemed to scream as they were being burnt but i ignored the pain and continued my charge.

I jumped the last few steps landing badly and further causing myself pain. I repositioned Emily who had almost fallen out of my hands before continuing to rush through the flames making sure Emily was untouched by the flames.

I rushed out of the house my trouser still on fire. Outside the cops and firemen just arriving. A crowd stood outside the perimeter watching what was going on.

The firemen took Emily out of my hands before blasting me with a jet of water removing the flames on my skin. The pain seemed only to increase as they did.

I smiled weakly at them grateful for there aid even though they had arrived late.

Having accomplished what it needed to do my body fell asleep my mind following seconds later.

However before my mind shut down i could hear my daughters voice distraught "Moms still in there!"

[Destination]

.

[ERROR]

.

[Unknown]

.

[Entity]

.

[Destination]

.

[UNKNOWN] 


End file.
